zootopia_and_wildehopps_movie_spoofsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Zootopia King
PrinceBalto's spoof of The Lion King. Cast *baby Tod (The Fox and The Hound) as infant Simba *young Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as young Simba *adult Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as adult Simba *young Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as young Nala *adult Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as adult Nala *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Mufasa *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Sarabi *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Scar *Bonnie Hopps (Zootopia) as Sarafina *Yax (Zootopia) as Rafiki *Crane (Kung Fu Panda) as Zazu *Finnick (Zootopia) as Timon *Gunter (Sing) as Pumbaa *Madame Mousey (An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster) as Shenzi *Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Banzai *Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Ed *Various dog villains as the hyenas Scenes *The Zootopia King part 1: Tod's Presenation Ceremony ("The Circle of Life") *The Zootopia King part 2: Scarface and Robin Hood's Conversation *The Zootopia King part 3: Nick's First Day/Everything the Light Touches *The Zootopia King part 4: Nick's Pouncing Lesson *The Zootopia King part 5: Scarface and Nick's Conversation *The Zootopia King part 6: Inviting Judy/Ditching Crane/("I Just Can't Wait to be King") *The Zootopia King part 7: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 1; Nick and Judy Arrive at the Elephant Graveyard) *The Zootopia King part 8: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 2: Including Madame Mousey, Carface and Killer) *The Zootopia King part 9: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Robin Hood to the Rescue) *The Zootopia King part 10: Kings of the Past *The Zootopia King part 11: Scarface's Dog Army ("Be Prepared") *The Zootopia King part 12: The Stampede/Robin Hood's Death/Nick Runs Away *The Zootopia King part 13: Scarface Takes Over Zootopia *The Zootopia King part 14: Meet Finnick and Gunter/Past Your Past Behind You *The Zootopia King part 15: ("Hakuna Matata") *The Zootopia King part 16: Scarface and Crane's Conversation *The Zootopia King part 17: Relax in the Stars/He's Alive *The Zootopia King part 18: Judy Chased Gunter/The Reunion *The Zootopia King part 19: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") *The Zootopia King part 20: Nick and Judy's Argument/Meet Yax/Robin Hood's Ghost *The Zootopia King part 21: The King has Returned/Finnick and Gunter's Distraction *The Zootopia King part 22: Nick Confronts ScarfaceNick Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Zootopia King part 23: Nick vs. Scarface/Scarface's Death *The Zootopia King part 24: Happy Ending in Zootopia *The Zootopia King part 25: End Credits (part 1; "Busa Simba") *The Zootopia King part 26: End Credits (part 2; "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (Elton John version) Cast Gallery Baby Tod.JPG|baby Tod as infant Simba Nick before junior ranger scouts incident.JPG|young Nick Wilde as young Simba Nick cool.JPG|adult Nick Wilde as adult Simba Young Judy Hopps.JPG|young Judy Hopps as young Nala Cute Judy smiling.PNG|adult Judy Hopps as adult Nala Robin Hood.JPG|Robin Hood as Mufasa Marian vixen.jpg|Maid Marian as Sarabi Scarface2.jpg|Scarface as Scar Bonnie Hopps in start.JPG|Bonnie Hopps as Sarafina Yax Zootopia.png|Yax as Rafiki KFP3-promo-crane1.jpg|Crane as Zazu Finnick bat.JPG|Finnick as Timon Gunter sing.jpg|Gunter as Pumbaa Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Shenzi Carface.JPG|Carface as Banzai Killer.jpg|Killer as Ed Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion King spoofs Category:The Zootopia King Category:Disney spoofs Category:Movie spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:WildeHopps spoofs Category:Spoofs where Scarface is the villain Category:Spoofs where Nick is the hero Category:Spoofs where Judy is the heroine Category:Animated film spoofs Category:PrinceBalto's Disney classics